


Tears of the TARDIS

by zombiechick



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad little ficlet.  Spoilers for Face the Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of the TARDIS

The TARDIS did her best to comfort The Doctor. She emitted soft, rhythmic, noises, reminiscent of waves washing on the shore, in an attempt to create a soothing atmosphere.  It shuddered slightly as it sensed a dampness falling on the metal plates at the top of the stairs.  

The Doctor sat in his reading chair, his torso bent over one arm, his hands dangling down toward the floor, and allowed the tears to fall.  He didn't sob, his grief was quiet and reserved, although his shoulders did hitch in his crushed velvet jacket.

He may have heard the door of the TARDIS open but either thought it a hallucination or chose to ignore it.  The ringing of booted footsteps on the stairs, climbing toward him, were noticeably loud in the quiet atmosphere.  The TARDIS pulsed a bit louder, the roundels glowing brightly, as a gentle announcement of the secondary presence.  The Doctor continued to disregard both the visitor and the TARDIS.

He sat up, his eyes half-closed, when a pair of lips placed a kiss that contained a decided tingle, almost a sting, on his cheek.  Turning his head to gaze on the familiar, and decidedly round, face with the too-large eyes, his own red-rimmed and tear-stained gaze showed a brief flash of anger.  "Get out," he spat.

"I know I'm not her...," Bonnie began.

"No, you're not," he snarled as he turned away from her, burrowing further into his chair.

"But, I was actually, well, Doctor, I thought it might help," Bonnie responded quietly, her hands falling to her sides.

The Doctor bit his lip as he allowed a sob to escape his snarling mouth.  Unbidden, his arms reached for her, grabbing the Clara impostor roughly around the waist.  He sobbed again as Bonnie folded herself into his lap; the weight and feel of her so familiar. 

 Her hands threaded through his hair, pulling The Doctor's head to her breast as he clutched her to him.  At the feel of her fingers along his scalp, the light kiss that she brushed against his temple, he let the tears come. 

His keening echoed throughout the TARDIS control room and, in answer, his faithful companion emitted a sorrowful hum.


End file.
